


A Haiku

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Haiku, Love Poems, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Five Haikus about two lovers
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	A Haiku

cool wind, hot lava;  
then mix a dangerous blend.  
two lovers eternally dance.

body and mind,  
two lovers cement their love.  
pleasure between them.

lust and love takes shape,  
in the form of a love game.  
body shaking love.

nibbling, stroking, choking.  
a eruption of pleasure,  
turns their vision white.

rest follows after.  
short breathes, long pants, trickling sweat...  
sleep turns everything black.


End file.
